Broken
by Polly Rose
Summary: Bella was broken after Edward, so she tried to kill herself, she is saved by vampires who are broken themselves can Edward save her 100s of years later, what about the others? Can Bella ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

_Wind shrieks and howls at a young woman. Her toes curl around the edge of the cliff. The waves crash against the hard cliff and wait impatiently for their next victim. Her brown hair flows behind like a ribbon of forgotten dreams. Clouds gather above ready to weep. She spreads her arms out behind her. The waves lap eagerly against the cliff, waiting. Her full lips mutter a single word into the wind. Edward she says. _

_She closes her big brown fawn like eyes. The black circles beneath them and her hallowed skin become a beacon of dread as she leans forward. The lips mutter again a message into the wind. Edward, I love you, she says. She leans forward and falls. _

_The wind cackles around her. The waves swirl and thrash. The young woman's hair tries to fly upward to cling back on the safe cliff. Her eyes arms fly lazily through the air, relaxing. This is what she has wanted. She can't live without him. _

_The sun peeks out from behind the weeping clouds. The red hues of its setting face fill up the scene with light. Her face which used to be so full of happiness now sits forever in sorrow. _

_The waves jump up trying to capture her with foamy jaws. She falls. She hits the water. The wind moans and the clouds weep a steady drizzle. The jaws of the ocean swallowed her up with out a second thought. _

_She doesn't resist, she doesn't fight. The waves toss her from hand to hand. An arm breaks. Its white bone contrasts sharply with the dark midnight waves. Red blood pores from a wound on her head and creates its own tail down her pale face. The waves continue to play until the lonely moon rises. _

_The white light shines upon the body as she slowly begins to sink to the bottom of the midnight ocean. She gave up the fight many months ago and now allows death to claim her. She says one last thing Edward. _

_The jaws of the waves close over her head and she begins to sink. _

_A black haired angel dives into the water. She swims, her mouth not breathing. She dives for the woman, diving deeper and deeper into the belly of the beastly ocean. _

_Her strong arm reaches down for the woman's hand. Grabbing and not letting go the angel kicks her legs to the surface. _

_She fights against the ocean and against death. Death's pet, the midnight waves pull the angel down, but she is too strong. _

_Her head breaks the surface. The winds shriek. The waves howl. They have lost their prey. The waves crash against one another moaning under the moon. _

_The angel pulls the young woman on to the pale beach under the pale moon. The trees whisper softly and a cricket sings in the distance. The dunes move slowly with the wind, sliding and dancing as they have since the beginning of time. _

_The angel smiles as she hears the faint beating of a heart. She brushes the woman's hair lovingly out of her face. She leans down and brings her mouth to the woman's neck. She opens her mouth and bites down on the woman's neck. _

_She pulls back with a drop of red blood upon her lip. Her pale tongue licks it off as she stares up at the moon. Her golden eyes reflect it like a lake of homey. The stars overhead sway back and forth in an ancient dance as the young woman begins to change._


	2. Chapter 2

My pale topaz eyes stared back at me from behind a veil of pain. I touched my reflection. Even after all these years, the hole in my heart grows bigger each day. Every thing reminds me of him, pianos, stupid idiotic teenage boys, music of any kind, the color blue….I miss him and yet I hate him.

He never loved me. I was just a game to him, nothing more. How could I have ever been so stupid, as to believe him? Why did I ever believe any of them cared about me? They left without even saying goodbye. I thought of them as my family. Esme was the caring mom that Renee never was. Carsile was like a second father to me. Emmett was the over protective big brother and Jasper was like the brother you could always confide in. You knew he would keep your secrets. Rose was like the older sister you always looked up to. Alice was my best friend and my sister. I truly believed that she would be there for me even if Edward left. But she just was just playing the game too. Who would've ever thought that I would've been a pawn in the mind games of vampires?

I grabbed the eyeliner off my desk. I opened it up and began applying it on my eyes. Jen always says that I look like a raccoon, but I like it. Everyone calls me the emo one in my family. It is sorta true through, cause the cuts from my human life stayed into my new vampire life. They are reminders of what _they_ did to me. I sigh and grab my hat. I place it carefully over my hair. I put in new streaks last night and wanted to show them off. I had started dying my hair after they left. I had streaks of almost every color imaginable in my hair now. Dying my hair had replaced my cutting when I became a vampire. Since we had moved back to Forks, there was a lot more streaks.

I walked slowly down the stairs to the huge living room. Caliey had insisted that we get a huge house this time. It had something like 10 bedrooms and 9 baths. I had no idea why our small coven of 5 needs such a lavish home. Then again Caliey's foster parents had raised on the principle that appearances matter more than anything else. She is that bad, but it did rub off on her a bit. I grabbed my back pack and waited for the others. I took out my sketch pad and began drawing.

I began to sketch a large wolf. Jacob. He was my best friend. Until he became a werewolf and imprinted. He said that he just couldn't deal with me whining about the stupid bloodsucker that left me. Just get over him all ready, he said as he left me on the beach. A few minutes later I got the call.

Charlie had died in a shooting. He had been at Mike's family business, where some idiots were trying to rob it. A man shot him right through the heart. He had died instantly. Everyone I cared about pretty much had left me in some way. I just couldn't handle it any more. I had climbed up to the top of the La Push cliff. As I stood there I swore I heard his voice. But I knew it was just my imagination. He didn't care about me. He had made that very clear. I jumped. I didn't fight. I let the water take me.

Until someone pulled me out. It was Kit. She was one of best friends now, pretty much my sister. She, Jen, Caliey, and Steve had saved me from myself. They pulled me back from the edge. Each one had had their own experiences on the edge.

Kit was 20 when she was changed. All her life, her parents pressured her to do what they wanted. They ruled her life with an iron fist. Everything from what she ate, to the people she hung out with, to the man she married. She married a successful doctor in his late 40s, when she was 19. Unfortunately for her, her parents hadn't made the right choice this time. Her new husband abused her for years, until one day he almost killed her. Luckily for us though, Jen happened to be passing by their house at just the right moment. She busted in and killed Kit's husband and changed Kit.

Jen was a story in herself. She was changed at the young age of 17 after trying to commit suicide after her parents died from in a car crash and her little girl was taken away from her. Her boyfriend had left her when he found out she was pregnant and her parents had never cared. She had two jobs and still was attending high school. After her parents died, child services paid a visit to the house and found her daughter and her. They took her away and told Jen that she was an unfit mother and that she could never see her again. That night she slit her wrists and waited to die clutching a picture of her daughter. A vampire that was hunting near by found her and took pity on her. They changed her and left.

After Jen and Kit, had been traveling together for about 6 or 7 years, they ran across a girl in her teens. Her name was Caliey Sheenan. She was Jen's daughter. They found her after she had been mugged and was at death's door. She had been abused by her foster parents and been cutting her wrists daily. She was tired of trying to live after being shipped around from place, always feeing as if she didn't belong and that no one cared. She had been planning to commit suicide that night. The mugger had got to her first though. Jen changed her and about 10 years later she found her mate, Steve.

Steve had been at school, when he pulled a gun out of his backpack. Everyday he had been made fun of. No one had ever noticed. Everyone ignored him, even his own parents. They didn't care, so why should he try and keep living. He could just wait for the bullies to kill him in one the daily assaults they gave him. But why should he wait. So he walked to the front of the cafeteria where he put the gun to his chest and pulled the trigger. He thought he would die right away when he shot himself through the heart. But he had missed his heart by mere inches. His surgeon had been a vampire and changed him. He might up with the others when they crossed paths up in Canada while hunting. It had been love at first sight for him and Caliey.

I smiled. They were my family and my best friends now. Speak of the devil they are finally coming downstairs. Caliey is dressed up in her usual preppy outfit. She has her blond hair pulled back with a white headband. She is wearing a light blue polo and a pair of short shorts on with the heart locket, Steve gave her. Steve is wearing a beanie and overly large grey jacket and skinny jeans. He grabs his skate board out of the closet and backpack. I roll my eyes. He never goes anywhere with out that skateboard. Then there is Jen with her glasses and plain purple t-shirt and torn-up skinny jeans and book in hand. She rolls her eyes at my outfit. I shrug at her. I'm wearing a ripped up black shirt with a dark purple tank underneath and a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans. I have earrings all the way up both ears and a black leather bracelet with spikes on it. Along with that I've got on a black chocker, my hat, and my dark purple converse.

"Bells, you ready?" Caliey asks as she grabs her backpack. I nod and put my sketch book away.

"Where's Kit?" I ask Jen. She rolls her eyes.

"Still doing her hair, of course!" she said jokingly as she grabbed her car keys and backpack.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Kit yelled as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a yellow short sleeve dress that ended right below her knees with white tights with lace at the bottom. She had black hair that was curled to perfection and pulled back into a mini ponytail with a white clip. Her big, clunky, white bracelets banged against one another as she pointed at me and sighed.

"Bella what am I going to do with you? You can simply not where that to school!" She is very concerned with fashion, much like Alice. NO! I can't think of them. It just makes that pain worse!

"Watch me." I said as I ran out to my baby. My MV Agusta F4 CC. My motorcycle was black and silver. I wouldn't let anyone touch it. It was mine. I grabbed m black helmet and sped off to school with Kit chasing me. By the time I got to school I couldn't stop laughing at Kit's angry expression. It was just one outfit for goodness sakes! Steve was rolling on the pavement.

"Oh shut up!" She fumed. Suddenly a sight across the parking lot stopped my laughter cold. It was Edward Cullen kissing a blond haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

How could he? Why? Why would he kiss her? Why do I care? He said he didn't love me. I shouldn't care. He was just playing a game with me, leading me on. I was his little human pet. So why does it hurt so much?

Kit followed my gaze and growled. I had told them all about my past with the Cullens. They hated them, especially Kit.

She started to walk towards them. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't" I whispered sadly. If I was human, I would've been crying right now. She stopped and looked at me with concern. The others were now looking over at them. They growled as well. , even Jen, who was normally the sane, pacifist one. I looked over at Edward. He was still sucking face with the blond girl, completely oblivious. I sighed.

I shoved my helmet back on my head. I was about to get on my bike and drive back home, where I could cry alone, when I noticed the others. There was Alice and Jasper. Jasper had his arms around Alice's waist and was leaning down with his chin resting on her shoulder. She was talking to Rose about a popular up and coming designer. She was leaning against her convertible, while Emmett was sitting on the hood of his Jeep. They all looked so happy.

Rage sprung up in the pit of my stomach. How dare they be happy! I had been depressed and pining after them for a hundred years. They had no right to drive me away from my past home or my past school. They no longer had any say in my life. They could kiss my arse.

I let go of Jen's wrist and began to walk towards them. The others followed me, trying to figure out my sudden change in mood. I walked proudly past hem. Emmett looked up and saw me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

The other's heads snapped up and stared at me, even Edward and his new little girlfriend. Their golden eyes bored into the back of my head.

It hurt to see them again. It was as if someone had taken a chainsaw to my chest and ripped it into a million little pieces again. But I was never anything to them; expect a puny, little, weak human they could play with and dump like a forgotten toy when they got bored.

Well I would show them.


End file.
